Tu me manques
by Daelyaa
Summary: Ca fait 3 semaines et 5 jours qu'il est parti en mission, et Ginny attend désespérément son retour, heureusement qu'elle avait son petit message rassurant chaque jour, sinon elle serait déjà morte d'inquiétude... OS/Drinny


Bonjour, bonjour

Cet OS est pas très long, mais j'ai une amie qui m'a gaaaaavée avec son Drinny, alors je lui ai fait. Vuala.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Tu me manques...

...

Ginny Wealsey, qui avait désormais 22 ans, se promenait seule, sous la pluie, dans un petit parc en bas de son immeuble.

Ca faisait 3 semaines et 5 jours qu'il était parti, et dans deux jours, ça ferrait un mois. Pas qu'il l'avait quittée, non, mais il était en mission, pour Lord Voldemort qu'Harry tentait toujours de vaincre coûte que coûte.

Et Ginny en était profondément triste, que l'élu de son coeur soit au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il soit parti depuis si longtemps.

3 semaine et 5 jours.

Ce temps lui aurait paru un battement de cil à l'époque de Poudlard, mais maintenant qu'elle attendait désespérément son amant ça lui semblait interminable.

Et si elle était venue se languir sous la pluie c'était tout d'abord parce que le temps reflétait bien son état d'esprit, et aussi que Luna -avec qui elle vivait- l'exaspérait avec ses créatures inventées alors qu'en temps normal, les Nargoles et autres Joncheruine qui franchissaient les lèvres de la blonde ne dérangeait pas Ginny.

Mais là c'était différent, parce que Drago était parti, et que si elle e lui envoyait pas un message chaque jour pour savoir si il allait bien, elle n'aurait aucune nouvelle de lui.

Les messages... une idée d'Hermione qui leur avait dit que grâce à ces engins moldus qu'étaient les téléphones portables, ils pouvaient se contacter instantanément.

Alors Drago lui avait donné de l'argent pour la dédommager de l'argent moldu qu'il lui avait demandé de dépenser pour acheter ces objets et désormais, Ginny envoyait chaque jour un message à son amour, ne vivant plus temps qu'il n'avait pas répondu un tout simple ''Je vais bien''.

Et aujourd'hui, le messae avait été envoyé à 9:06, reçu à 9:08 lu à 9:25 et avait obtenu réponse à 9:27 et pendant les 21 minutes entre l'envoit et la réponse, Ginny était restée assise dans le canapé, sursautant au moindre bruit qui pourrait être la sonnerie de son portable, et regardant ledit portable toutes les trois secondes.

Ron trouvait son comportement exagéré, surtout pour la fouine, mais Ginny se fichait bien de l'avis de son frère, il n'avait jamais rien compris à l'amour de toute manière, alors qu'il reste dans son Ministère à la noix à faire des enquêtes pour capturer les gens comme Drago, les Mangemorts.

Mangemort... ce mot lui donnait la chair de poule, parce que même si son petit ami en était un, elle ne cautionnait pas du tout les actes de ces gens, et s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup disputée avec Drago à propos de ça, mais tout ce qu'il répétait encore et encore était qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça, et la rouquine le savait, mais elle lui en voulait quand même, des atrocités qu'il commettait pour cette cause, du sang d'innocents qui qui salissait ses mains, de la Marque noire qui reposait sur son bras.

Cette Marque... Ginny la haïssait de tout son être, plus même que l'homme dont elle était le signe, parce qu'elle faisait de son blond en meurtrier froid, et rendait le jeune homme plus renfermé, plus triste à chaque mission. Et puis... Quand... Quand ils faisaient l'amour, avec Drago, rien que voir la Marque lui donnait envie de vomir et lui coupait tout désir, alors elle le forçait à garder quelque chose sur ses bras si il voulait la toucher. Oui, Ginny Weasley était vraiment allergique à la Marque des Ténèbres.

Mais à part cette Marque qui lui pourrissait la vie, sa relation avec Drago était idyllique, il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, ils s'aiment, et ce, peu importe l'avis de leurs parents.

Ah leu parents, ça avait été dur à leur faire avaler. Ginny avait vu son père vraiment en colère contre elle pour la première fois quand elle avait ramené Drago au Terrier, et Molly avait eut l'air profondément déçue de sa seule fille. Mais ça, c'était rien en comparaison à la réaction des Malefoy. Narcissa était restée bouche bée de longues minutes après avoir soufflé un ''Merlin non, pas une traîtresse...'' alors que Lucius avait collé la raclé de sa vie à son fils et lui avait hurlé dessus comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, Ginny s'était sentie très mal à l'aise.

Et d'ailleurs, les Malefoy avaient accepté la relation de leur fils seulement... parce que c'était leur fils, et le blond le savait, alors au lieu de ne pas faire venir Ginny au Manoir trop souvent, il faisait exprès d'y faire venir Ginny très souvent, et oubliait -comme par hasard- le sort de silence sur la chambre quand ils faisaient autre chose que jouer aux échecs. Ce qui fait que les rapports entre la jeune femme et ses beaux-parents étaient vraiment difficiles.

Elle soupira, en plus de ses idées noires, il fallait qu'elle pense à Lucius et Narcissa, super ! Elle baissa la tête vers sa montre ; 19:49.

Il fallait peut être qu'elle rentre, mais elle n'en avait pas envie, non, elle avait envie de Drago, alors elle prit son portable, et ouvrit la conversation qu'elle avait avec le jeune homme.

Elle écrivit, pour la première fois depuis son départ :

''Tu me manques..."

Elle n'espérait pas de réponse, elle voulait juste lui dire, mais contre toute attente, son téléphone sonna. Elle l'ouvrit et sourit en voyant ce qu'il lui avait envoyé :

"Tu me manques encore plus"

Comme si c'était possible qu'elle lui manque plus que lui ne lui manquait... Elle espérait tellement son retour, chaque matin elle espérait le voir à ses côté à son réveil, et chaque matin elle était déçue. A chaque fois qu'on sonnait à la porte, elle rêvait de voir son blond, nonchalamment appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, et à chaque fois, elle soupirait en voyant l'un de ses amis.

Elle profita que le blond lui répondait pour demander :

"Tu rentre bientôt ? J'ai tellement besoin de toi auprès de moi...''

Sonnerie, et réponse, à nouveau.

"Non, je suis loin tu le sais et je dois faire attention à mes transplanages pour ne pas être repéré par ton frère et toute la bande d'Auror."

Elle soupira de nouveau, sentant ses yeux la piquer, et dire qu'il se pouvait que son frère lui prenne l'amour de sa vie pour l'enfermer à prison à tout jamais, cette idée lui fendait le coeur.

Elle voulu retenir un sanglot, mais il lui échappa, et en pensant à Drago capturé par les collègues de Harry et Ron ou encore peut être par Harry et Ron eux même, et emmené au Ministère pour un procès qui lui faudrait Azkaban et peut être même la peine capitale, elle se mit à pleurer, pleurer comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré de toute son existence, son coeur avait tellement mal en pensant à Drago derrière les barreaux, en tenue de prisonnier, tourmenté par les Détraqueurs.

Elle entendit son portable sonner une nouvelle fois et regarda le message à travers ses larmes.

"Ne pleure pas, princesse"

Elle répondit, intriguée :

"Comment sais tu... que je pleure ?"

"Retourne toi."

Elle obéit au message et n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit Drago, en chair et en os, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

La jeune femme lui sauta littéralement au cou et l'embrassa passionnément avant de gronder, ses sentiments pour l'instant passant de tristesse à joie extrêmé, à amour à colère :

-Sale crétin décérébré ! J'étais folle d'inquiétude moi, je te voyais déjà dans une cellule à Azkaban !

-Mais je n'y suis pas, alors calme toi princesse, le Maître m'a promis qu'il ne me donnerais pas de mission aussi périlleuse tout de suite. Allez, viens, rentrons, ou plutôt, alors au Manoir profiter pleinement de nos retrouvailles.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire alors qu'il la fait transplaner. Ils arrivent directement dans la chambre du blond -privilège d'habitant du Manoir- et il la déshabille en quelques secondes, alors qu'elle en fait de même avec lui, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque un mois, il avaient chacun besoin de sentir que l'autre était bien là.

Drago porta doucement une Gnny complètement nue à son lit tout en l'embrassan partout sur la gorge, le haut des seins et le cou.

Elle souffla une fois le blond au dessus d'elle :

-Pas de sort de silence je suppose.

-Ca leur ferait trop plaisir.

-Je vais finir par être gênée que tes parents m'entendent jouir tu sais.

-Rien à foutre de mes parents... Tous ce que je veux c'est toi... Toute à moi...

Elle sourit alors qu'il la pénétrait brusquement, lui coupant le souffle, ça leur faisait tellement de bien de se retrouver, de regoûter aux plaisirs charnels, de s'offrir mutuellement l'un à l'autre, de s'aimer, tout simplement.


End file.
